When There's Nothing Else
by Fantastic Terror
Summary: Harry and Gene reflect a bit on their relationship. WARNING: Yaoi. GenexHarry


Disclaimer: Outlaw Star and it's characters do not belong to me. I only wish I owned Harry. ^_^. Warning: Yaoi.  
  
Harry's P.O.V.  
  
Ron drank himself to sleep again. Good. This is my chance.  
  
The clock states it's two a.m. My brother will wake up around noon, and if I'm not there, he'll flip. I only have a few hours. But then again, five minutes would be enough.  
  
I pull on a coat, and go out in to the night.  
  
Ugh… I can still feel him on me. Ron did it again. He thinks I like it, but it only makes me feel dirty. He's my brother and I love him, but not like that. Wanna know who I do love? Gene Starwind.  
  
I'll give you a second to process that. Yeah, the same Gene Starwind who's tried to kill me on a number of occasions. But that was past. Someone once told me,   
' There's the past, which we can not change, the future, which we can not predict, and the present, which we can take advantage of.'  
  
Gene and I got to know each other. And somehow, we developed somewhat of a relationship. His thing with Melfina didn't work out. Fine. Let her be lonely. I can't begin to tell you the pain she caused me.  
  
Gene is more than I ever thought he was. He's beautiful, and he's strong, and he's good to me. His sympathetic side showed up when he found out what my brother does. And it was a side I found most attractive.  
  
  
Gene's P.O.V.  
  
It's close to three when there's a knock at the door. I get up, and answer it.  
  
What do you know? It's some cute, blue-haired man. He immediately jumps in to my arms, and I hold him, because I know that's what he's here for. My love.  
  
" Gene." He sighs.  
  
I kiss his forehead.  
  
" Harry, Harry, Harry…"  
  
He leans his head against my shoulder, and I stroke his hair. Sighing, he tells me something that fuels my anger like a match to a keg of spaceship fuel.  
  
" Ron did it again, Gene."  
  
I close my eyes, and try to keep calm. I hate it. I hate what he does to his own BROTHER. So instead of losing it, I tell him,  
  
" I'm so sorry, baby. Let me help."  
  
He looks up at me, and smiles. When he kisses me, I kiss him back. He does this sweetly. When he's not busy being a complete psychopath, Harry McDougal is a sweet, innocent man. In my humble opinion, his softer side gets along with mine quite nicely, and I think that's one of the reasons we're so good together.  
  
Of all the people I've met since gaining the Outlaw Star, Harry is the person I would have never guessed I'd end up with. But I'm glad as hell I did. I take his hand, and lead him to the bathroom.  
  
" Let me wash you, Harry. Let me get him off of you."  
  
  
Harry's P.O.V.  
  
For a few seconds, I imagine Gene's hands on me. I shiver, but then I realize it can be a reality.  
  
" All right."  
  
He nods, and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck, and he begins to undress me. He slides off my vest, and he tugs me shirt out of my jeans. Gently, his hands trails over my chest. I pull my shirt over my head, and his lips trail down my skin.  
  
A moan leaves me as his lips surround a nipple. His silken tongue teases it, and my hands run through his hair. He kisses a trail back up to my lips, and I accept his.  
  
Slowly, he undresses me, and after each piece of clothing he takes off, he touches me. His touch is soft, caring. There's such a difference between him and Ron.  
  
Ron is rough, fast. When we're together, he fucks me. But Gene is soft, slow, and can be very sensual. He makes love to me. If my big brother comes, and I don't, he doesn't care. If it hurts like a bitch, because I wasn't ready, he doesn't care. Gene always gives me so much pleasure, and it's mixed with so much love…  
  
  
Gene's P.O.V.  
  
Gently, I wash down Harry. He's so beautiful. How any one can treat him so badly, especially Ron, is beyond me. After I clean him, we lie together on my bed. He reaches up, and runs his fingers through my hair.  
  
No one knows about us. This is exactly the way it should be, 'cause even though what we have is what I think to be magic, the responses it got wouldn't be good.  
  
Even Jim, who's my best friend wouldn't support us being together. Melfina, she still lives in fear of Harry. And Aisha and Suzuka would try to kill her. I don't even want to think about what Ron would do. He has a lot of friends, and ever since I got the Outlaw Star, I've had a real easy time making enemies.  
  
  
Harry's P.O.V.  
  
Gene tells me that one day, he'll help him to escape from my brother. I trust him, and I know he'll keep his word. It will be hard, though, getting away from Ron. Ever since I can remember, it was just the two of us. The McDougall brothers.  
  
But things are different now. I'm not twelve, and having the time of my life engaging in adventures all across the universe. It's hard now. Nearly getting killed isn't an adrenaline rush any longer. I've fallen in love, twice. Being a rowdy bounty hunter isn't all it used to be.  
  
But for now, I think I'll just lie here with Gene. There's something I have to tell him.  
  
" Gene?" I snuggle up to him.  
  
" Yeah, Harry?"  
  
I hesitate, then tell him.  
  
" I love you."  
  
He brushes a kiss against my nose, and I smile.  
  
" I love you, too."  
  
When there's nothing else going right in my life, there's Gene.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's note: So? I know, short. But I think it's sweet. What do you think? Please, do tell. ^_^. 


End file.
